Electrical connector systems are used in a wide variety of applications, such as in wire harnesses. Wire harnesses are large bundles of wire used to interconnect the electrical components of a vehicle to their respective controls and a power source. Generally, the connector systems include male blade members, female electrical terminals, and connectors.
The male blade members and female electrical terminals, grip the wires respectively, and mate to electrically interconnect the wires. The blades and terminals are held within mating connectors. Since the harness environment includes corrosive chemicals, flying objects, and high temperatures, that might damage them, the connectors also protect the blades and terminals.
The female terminals typically have four side walls folded in a box-like manner having a wire connection portion electrically connected thereto. The wire connection portion is crimped onto the wire. Conventional female terminals have one or two flexible spring members which project into the box and are formed integral with the walls of the box. The spring members have one or more pivot points, so that upon insertion of the blade member the spring members flex to allow entry the blade members into the box and hold the blade member therein.
Conventional female terminals have several limitations when used in, for example, automotive applications. For automotive applications as a result of the needs of the electrical system of the vehicle and limited space, it is necessary for the terminals to carry up to 5 Amps of current in as small and light weight a terminal as possible.
Furthermore, a number of blades and terminals are usually held by separate connectors. In order for the components to mate, their respective connectors must be joined properly. The insertion force necessary for one male blade to enter a female terminal will increase proportionally when the number of blades held by the connector increases. In an effort to make assembly as easy as possible, it is desired that the terminals have a low insertion force.
Having a plurality of terminals in close proximity allows electrical interference between the terminals. This occurs when the signals from one terminal leak into another terminal because of capacitance or inductive coupling or both. As a result, the signal integrity degrades, which is evidenced by undesirable noise or static.
What is therefore needed in the art is an improved female electrical terminal exhibiting adequate current capacity in a small terminal. The terminal should also have a robust design, requiring low insertion forces of a male blade member, and minimizing electrical interference.